The present invention relates to the field of Bluetooth technology, and more particularly, to a method of establishing a stable Piconet and a system of establishment of the stable Piconet based on Bluetooth.
The development of the communications technology improves the development of the Internet of Things (IoT) and industrialization. For example, a variety of devices in an intelligent home (such as audio video communication, lighting system, curtain control, air-conditioning control, security system, digital cinema system, audio/video service, video cabinet system, and network household appliances) are connected through networking technology. The convenient functions and means, such as household appliances control, lighting control, telephone remote control, indoor/outdoor remote control, burglar alarm, environmental monitoring, heating ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) control, infrared transmittance, and programmable timing control, are provided. Other functions and means, such as architecture, internetwork communication, information household appliances, and equipment automation, are also widely provided. These functions, means, and messages are omnibearing and interacting. Further, it is possible to save money from all sorts of energy costs. However, many of the devices need to be set up and connected when users try to use them in a normal condition. For the users of the devices, it may be quite a bother.
Therefore, the conventional technology needs further improvement and development.